Angel Eyes
by xAracnaex
Summary: Paul shows the woman he loves just how much she means to him. Songfic, for my Mom.


_Author's Note: I'm baaaack :) This is a story that Sheebz and I wrote for our Mom. It has special meaning to her and I really hope she likes it, even if it's only half as much as we love her, that would still be amazing. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. _

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Show, or the lovely song, only Sam. The song belongs to The Jeff Healey band and I love it to pieces :)

_Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight,_  
_And every guy has got you in his sight._  
_What you're doing, with a clown like me,_  
_Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

Paul wasn't completely sure how this happened. He and Sam had been going out for about four months and it was still like a dream to him. He sometimes expected it to be just that when he woke up in the morning, but he always found Sam by his side, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Tonight the couple was out at dinner and Paul noticed most of the guys in the place were staring holes in his girl. Surveying the room, he gave a victorious smirk and reached across the table for Sam's hand.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_  
_"How did I ever win your love?"_  
_What did I do?_  
_What did I say?_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

"You okay Paul? You seem kind of distracted." Sam asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking about how amazing you are babe." Paul replied, smiling.

Sam, blushing, grinned and looked down to where his hand covered hers. Sliding her other hand over his and looking into his eyes she said "Whatever do you mean baby?"

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,_  
_Never even got one second glance_  
_Across a crowded room was close enough,_  
_I could look but I could never touch_

Paul smiled almost bashfully at Sam. "You blow my mind babe, you've changed my world it's all so surreal now." He spoke in almost a whisper as he kissed the palm of her hand and every finger tip.

Sam giggled and ran her hand up his cheek, "I love you, you big lug." she sighed tracing his bottom lip.

He kissed her finger tip one more time then stood. "Would you care to dance?" he mocked a terrible English accent winking at her.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask!" she outright laughed taking his hand and falling into step close to his body.

_So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,_  
_"How did I ever win your love?"_  
_What did I do?_  
_What did I say?_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

Paul swept Sam around the room, bending his head and pressing his mouth against her ear he whisper-sang

"_Don't anyone wake me,  
If it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing,  
Ever happened to me"_

Sam clung tighter to his neck, pressing her nose into him, inhaling him, to hide the tears that had sprung up in her eyes. One sniffle gave her away, and Paul pulled away just enough to see her face.

"Ba- oh." He said a knowing grin spreading across his handsome face "Come here my little lug I love you." he said planting a kiss on her nose.

_All you fellows, you can look all you like,_  
_But this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight_

Paul, pulling Sam closer, surveyed the room again picking out more jealous eyes then before. He gently twirled her out for all to see, then pulled her back melodically into his protective embrace, finishing with a soft kiss to the top of her head.

_There's just one more thing that I need to know,_  
_If this is love why does it scare me so?_  
_It must be somethin only you can see,_  
_'Cause girl I feel it when you look at me_

The song was coming to an end, dancers were swiftly leaving the floor, but Sam and Paul lingered melting into one another's eyes. Sam reached up and brushed her hand over his head resting it at the nape of his neck. Paul ran his hand across her cheek and combed his fingers through her hair pulling her head closer to his. With a soft gasp, his lips met hers, a kiss among millions but still feeling like only the first.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_  
_"How did I ever win your love?"_  
_What did I do?_  
_What did I say?_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?_


End file.
